Rien
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Slash HPSS. Severus sort pour passer un peu de temps... Il rencontre Harry et le ramène chez lui...


Petite fic lancée comme ça, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée alors je me suis laissé emporter par le feeling.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fait que m'en servir.

RIEN

Par Québec

Chapitre I

Je dois être trop vieux pour ces choses-là, mais... J'aime m'étendre à plat ventre sur mon lit et regarder de vieilles photos, farfouiller dans mes affaires et relire des vieilles notes que j'ai prise, des commentaires que j'ai pu écrire sur les coins de mes pages de parchemins et un peu partout sur mes coins de livres. Ça me fait presque sourire car ça me rappelle l'instant même dans lequel je les ai écrits et les souvenirs qui viennent avec.

Ils m'ont traité de tous les noms possibles, je l'sais bien... Celui que je déteste par-dessus tout, parce qu'il perdure, c'est 'Snape le graisseux' parce qu'ils pensent encore tous que j'ai les cheveux gras... Non mais allez savoir à quoi ils occupent leur temps libres maintenant! J'avoue ne pas avoir aimé 'Fils de pute' non plus, mais le coup d'la graisse, c'est un peu fort quand même!

J'me balance les pieds dans les airs tout en tournant les pages, feuilletant les parchemins vieillit et grignotant un peu de bon chocolat blanc, mon préféré. S'ils me connaissaient comme je suis aussi... Le noir... c'est pour enseigner! J'aime bien certaines couleurs en fait. J'aime particulièrement le beige, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je vois cette couleur je me sens toujours bien. En plus mon lit est recouvert d'une magnifique jetée orange et noire... Ah ces étudiants!

Je prend une gorgée de bière, oui j'aime bien cela, ce n'est pas aussi fort que le mauvais Whisky qui vous décape l'estomac jusqu'au lendemain, ou vous vous retrouvez avec de douloureux brûlements insupportables!

Mon chat, Sneavel (hehehe j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais Severus n'en a pas conscience dans l'histoire) est encore dehors à la recherche de son repas et il ne reviendra pas avant demain après-midi... Et encore, parfois il part des jours durant... Lui au moins il vit des choses! Il explore, découvre plein d'endroits... Moi je reste enfermé ici, avec pour seule amie la solitude, pour seule musique mon souffle apaisant, pour seul amour, ma haine... Ah, les temps sont durs quand on ne fait rien.

Je range mes affaires avec l'idée d'aller peut-être me promener, ou peut-être au lit... Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, j'y réfléchie en serrant mes choses. Il est vrai que je ne sui spas allé manger ce soir avec les autres, mais je me sentais un peu fatigué, mais là c'est passé et j'ai un peu faim.

C'est avec toute la grâce d'un paresseux que j'enfile mes souliers lustrés pour me diriger vers ma porte de sortie, pour éventuellement me rendre quelque part ou il y a de la nourriture... Mais ou? En reste-t-il à la grande salle? Il est tard, il ont du tout ranger. Les cuisines sont fermées, aucun espoir de ce côté-là... Il me reste une option, le petit café non loin de chez Oliwanders, il ferme très tard.

Je m'y rend donc d'un pas sûre, mais lent, car je me décourage encore rien qu'à penser que j'ai prit la peine de m'habiller et que, comme toujours, je ne mangerai jamais plus de la moitié d'un plat! Mais je m'y rends quand même, au moins là il y a un peu d'action, ce n'est pas comme dans ma morne chambre!

J'y entre et il y a effectivement quelques personnes qui habitent ces lieux en ce moment. Je me dirige vers la table la plus loin au fond, sous l'escalier, juste avant le corridor qui mène dans un débarras. Personne ne peut me déranger ici, encore difficilement me voir, alors si jamais je m'endors à cet endroit, personne ne rira. Le serveur arrive, il a du me voir entrer car autrement il ne serait pas en ma direction. Il me demande ce que je prendrai... J'y avais pas encore pensé alors je lui dit de m'apporter un verre de bière et un pot de ce même liquide, j'ai l'intention de passer une bonne partie de ma nuit ici. Quand il revient avec mon nectar ambré, je lui demande d'abord une soupe, mais il me dit qu'il ne leur reste que du potage et je sais qu'il y a du poulet dedans, je n'aime pas la viande, ni le poulet, je ne mange pas beaucoup de trucs animaux, pas souvent en tout cas. Je refais un scan du menu et y trouve mon compte assez rapidement. Je prend donc une salade verte, puis commande ensuite des pâtes tomates, un peu de riz et une salsa de mangue pour aller avec le riz.

Je mange seul, je ne peux pas regarder autour beaucoup, l'escalier me cache presque entièrement, alors je me met à réfléchir encore... Je n'arrête jamais, ça je le sais, c'est ma tête hein!

Je mange mon repas en lisant une gazette quelconque, j'entend quelqu'un prendre place à la seule table que personne ne prend jamais, mais je n'y porte pas attention, si cette personne est là, c'est qu'elle aussi recherche la solitude, je continue de déchiffrer les écrits sur le papier chiffonné par tout les clients précédents. Vient le temps du dessert, je voulais jeter un coup d'œil à mon voisin, mais le serveur me le cache. J'ai encore faim? Car je me surprends d'avoir tout mangé... D'accord, je prend finalement une bonne salade de fruits dans le jus d'orange.

Ce fut très bon, je demande un autre pot de bière et un chocolat blanc à la menthe pour faire descendre le tout, en finissant de lire ce journal dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mon voisin toussote et capte soudainement mon attention, je me retourne et je vois qui? Je vois qui? Je vois lui! Harry Potter, tout seul avec... avec... AVEC UNE BIÈRE?

-Eh toi... Je lui dit.

Il se retourne et semble tout aussi surprit que moi de me rencontrer. Je vois qu'il attend que je dise autre chose, mais je me tais, je trouve ça marrant.

-Bonsoir... Me dit l'étudiant.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensé boire... Ni même être ici à cette heure. Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous serve une bière? Tout le monde vous connaît?

-En fait, personne ne me voit en tant que moi en ce moment.

-Et pourquoi MOI je vous vois en tant que vous, dites-moi?

-J'en sais rien en fait...

-Vous avez en plus fait une potion interdite?

-C'est pas interdit, c'est juste pas encore enseigné que Hermio... Que ... Que quelqu'un m'a dit.

-Hmm, je vois, encore une idée de cette mademoiselle je-sais-tout!

-Non, en fait elle ne faisait que répondre à une simple question que je lui ai posé...

-Mais heum, pour en revenir à votre présence ici...

-Oui je sais... Désolé... Je ne reviendrai plus.

-Non ça je sais, vous irez quelque part d'autre, mais vous ne vous empêcherez pas de sortir, ne mentez pas.

Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer au professeur de toutes façons, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut... Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'il ne sait pas que dans le fond, je m'en fou complètement.

-Non, non, je ne sortirai plus... Déjà que je vais perdre plein de points parce que vous m'avez trouvé ici.

-Non, pas ce soir cher élève, pas ce soir.

-Pourquoi?

-Ah des questions, toujours des questions! Parce que je suis ici pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux la paix, pas d'embrouilles, pas de querelles, rien, la paix, vous comprenez?

-Oui, bien sûre, je suis ici pour la même raison.

-Épargnez-moi vos détails s'il vous plaît.

Je retourne ma tête vers ma bière et mon chocolat, je le grignote tranquillement et sirote mon liquide tout en fixant je ne sais quoi, j'ai le regard perdu, mais sa présence me dérange, je ne me sens pas aussi bien que tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas aussi silencieux, aussi intime, parce qu'il est là et pas ailleurs! Je vais changer de place, mais pour aller ou? Depuis deux heures le café s'est rempli un peu plus et la seule table tranquille, eh bien c'est la mienne et celle de Potter.

-Je vous signal que votre potion ne fait plus effet, comment allez-vous payer le serveur maintenant?

-Je pourrais laisser l'argent sur la table et partir, pourquoi? Ça vous inquiète?

-Non, c'est juste qu'il vous regarde et qu'il se demande ce que Harry Potter fait assis à la place de son précédent client et qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'approcher, alors comment aller-vous cacher le fait que vous allez payer? Et en voyant la bière que vous êtes en train de tenir dans votre main... Je vous épargne le reste.

Ah il a la peur imprimée sur son visage! Le serveur s'en vient et lui demande...

-Heum... Harry Potter... Tu bois une bière? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit! Et puis, ou est le jeune homme qui était juste à ta place?

Ça c'est marrant, alors ça c'est marrant! Potter est pris au piège!

-Et bien je... C'est marrant je ne sais pas...

-Hein? Tu ne sais pas? Lui demande le serveur.

-Non, il ne le sait pas. Que je dis bien haut et clair.

Potter et le serveur me regardent.

-Car il est venu me rencontrer, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, eh bien il est parti depuis déjà longtemps.

-Ça je comprend, mais Harry avec une bière à la main, pas la sienne eurk, à seulement 16 ans... Ça je comprend pas, voyez-vous.

Oops, quoi dire?

-J'ai cru qu'elle était pour moi, de la part du professeur.

-Pourquoi le professeur vous aurait-il payé une bière alors qu'il sait très bien que vous n'avez pas l'âge?

Il commence à m'énerver celui-là et ces questions!

-Ah écoutez, il arrive à tout professeur d'oublier l'âge de ses étudiants, ont en a des centaines! Que je lui dis fermement.

-Oui, mais là, c'est de Harry Potter dont il est question, tout le monde le connaît!

-Sa suffit, Harry est mon invité, il y a eu malentendu, que cela se termine maintenant!

Non mais on ne la fait pas à Severus!

-Professeur.

-Quoi?

Je lui dis 'Quoi?' sans même me rappeler que maintenant, il est assit en face de moi, comme si c'était normal qu'il soit là.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le pire!

-Dites-le si vous n'êtes pas content et partez.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je vous remercie, mais...

-Plus de questions, finissez votre bière et partez.

Il est à ma table et n'a prit qu'une misérable gorgée, à croire qu'il va coller ici encore longtemps.

-Vous voulez rester ici longtemps? Que je lui demande en feuilletant une deuxième fois le journal.

-Et bien, je viens ici pour passer du temps d'habitude, votre présence ne me gêne pas, mais si la mienne vous gêne...

-Nahhh. Que je soupire avent de rajouter... –Mais vous n'avez rien à lire... Que faites-vous?

-Ah je pense, c'est tout, ça fait du bien parfois de songer à tout plein de choses.

-D'accord.

Et je lis le journal, juste pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

-Parfois je le fais ailleurs, comme dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, je m'aide avec des souvenirs, c'est marrant.

Pourquoi il continue à me parler? Quelqu'un l'a autorisé à se vider le cœur sur moi?

-Même que j'ai déjà souvent pensé à vous, vous savez.

-Ah bon. Que je lui réponds sans intérêt. Hein? –Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Vous êtes juste une pensée de temps à autre c'est tout, je me rappelle les moments passés en classe et ceux à venir, ça c'est pas marrant du tout.

-Et pourquoi? Parce que je vous enseigne à être droit et ordonné?

-Non, pas pour ça, parce que vous le faites d'une façon effrayante, c'est tout.

-Oui, mais j'en vois les résultats à l'instant, vous savez parler.

-Très drôle. Qu'il me dit d'un air bête.

-C'est vrai, c'est grâce à moi.

-Vous mangez drôlement.

Fallait bien qu'il renverse tout ce que je viens de dire!

-Je mange comme tout le monde.

-Oui, mais vous voir VOUS, manger, c'est comme courir après une licorne verte, c'est hors de l'ordinaire. Même à votre table, à l'école, on ne vous voit pas!

-Et alors?

-Bien, je disais ça comme ça.

-Au lieu de dire un tas de bêtises, tais-toi donc!

Je lui ai manqué de respect par exprès en le tutoyant, mais il le méritait!

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux bien l'être!

Son pied touche le mien sous la table, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, sinon il l'aurait bien vite enlevé de là!

-Je prendrais une autre bière, monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Et moi j'accepte je ne sais pas pourquoi! Quel imbécile! Le serveur m'apporte un autre pot et je le partage avec mon 'ami' aussitôt qu'il repart. Ça fait mon troisième et je me sens légèrement arrondit... Je ne sais pas pour lui.

Au fil de la conversation, nous prenons deux autres pots et continuons de bavarder de tout et de rien, sans farces... Il m'a parlé de lui, de ses projets après l'école, de ses parents qui lui manquent. Je lui ai dit des choses moi aussi, mais j'ai mal à m'en rappeler, la boisson danse avec mon sang et le mélange est très agréable... Je ne sais toujours pas pour lui.

-Tu vas bien, dis-moi?

-J'ai un peu bu, mais ça va très bien. Qu'il me dit en souriant.

Il n'a sûrement plus peur de moi après tout ces dits, je lui ai même sourit une fois, mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait remarqué.

-Tu sais...

-Quoi?

-Il est quatre heures du matin, Harry.

-Oh! C'est marrant, le temps passe bien trop vite.

-Je dis que nous devrions rentrer.

-Je vais attendre sept heures, car les elfes sont déjà debout et risquent de me prendre si je me rends au château tout de suite.

-Et tu ne dormiras pas? Ah non, tu rentres, viens avec moi, il ne te prendront pas.

Et il me suis sans rien dire jusqu'à l'entrés du château, là je lui dis de me suivre, nous allons entrer par le côté.

-Oui mais maintenant, les elfes sont partout, je fais comment?

-N'as-tu pas une certaine cape?

-Comment vous... Non.

-Alors ça va mal, en effet.

-Et bien tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Qu'il me dit en se retournant. –Dumbledore va renforcer la surveillance et je ne pourrai plus sortir.

Je l'empoigne par le bras et le tire pour l'amener avec moi.

-Que faites-vous?

-Chhht! Suis-moi.

Je le fais entrer chez moi et referme la porte à clef derrière.

-Ici tu pourras attendre sept heures.

-Heu...

-Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite, j'ai de la bière ici.

-Ah non merci, j'en ai assez bu, mais merci quand même.

-Tu as raison, moi aussi j'en ai assez bu.

Je me sens très... Comment on dit... Je ne suis pas ivre, mais je ne suis pas à jeun non plus... Un peu plus saoul qu'à jeun, mais moins ivre que saoul... Argh, je suis bien réchauffé.

Je m'assoie sur mon divan, mon grand divan, puis lui aussi s'y assoit... Mais il saute dans les airs et atterrit fortement à côté de moi, il sourit et soupire.

-Quoi? Que je lui demande.

-Bien rien, je suis content de vous avoir rencontré tout à l'heure.

-Pour quelle raison?

-J'ai passé une belle soirée, sans blagues.

-Bien.

-Pas vous?

-Oui, absolument.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il prenne ma main gauche dans sa droite en me regardant.

-Je suis vraiment content d'être avec vous.

-Heum... Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire... Me faire comprendre, ou quoi?

-Ça parait?

-Disons que c'est assez évident, oui.

J'imagine la connerie stupide qu'il va me dire, mais j'aime mieux attendre pour en rire, parfois il peut surprendre, je l'ai appris ce soir.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la boisson, bien que ça aide à dire les choses, mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Je me sens...

-Tu te sens quoi?

-J'ai envie d'être près de vous...

-Bien tu l'es!

-Non, pas comme ça...

-Là tu me perds...

-Je veux dire...

-Dis-le donc!

-J'aimerais vous prendre dans mes bras.

-Ah, si ce n'est que ça!

J'ai faillit avoir peur. Il me prend dans ses bras, il me sert assez fort.

-Mais pas que ça.

-Quoi encore?

-Je veux vous embrasser...

Il est fou ou quoi?

-Tu es fou ou quoi?

-Faut croire que oui, mais j'en ressens l'envie.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

-Arrêtez d'être si froid.

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, pour un étudiant, mais c'est tout de même un étudiant!

-Harry c'est hors de quest...

Pourquoi j'ai dit cette phrase-là? Je savais très bien qu'en disant ça il allait le faire... Et le fou le fait!

Sa bouche arrive sur la mienne comme un joueur de rugby qui en plaque un autre pour lui voler le ballon. Il me surprend vivement et ses mains me tiennent la tête pour ne pas que je m'éloigne. Non non non, il n'y a pas de musique, pas de chandelles, rien pour créer une ambiance, mais à quoi il pense! D'un mouvement de main je fais éteindre les lumières et des bougies s'allument, pour la musique, on repassera, je n'en ai pas ici.

Nous sommes seuls, heureusement d'ailleurs et tout semble bien se passer, je n'ai juste pas envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, je me sentirais mal... Je me sens bien avec ce que j'ai pour le moment... Il m'embrasse encore, lentement... Sa peau est beige et je me sens bien, c'est une couleur apaisante.

Je me couche sur le dos et il vient prendre place sur moi... Il se blotti contre ma poitrine, me donne un autre baiser et me sert dans ses bras puis ses yeux se ferment, il soupire et me dit...

-...

Il ne me dit rien, mais en me serrant dans ses bras, ça dit tout. Je le sers aussi puis ferme mes yeux, je profite de ce moment et doucement je trouve le sommeil...

FIN (P-e à suivre qui sait)

Québec


End file.
